Lost Planet of the Gods pt2
by Katie Katherine
Summary: This is an AU to the 2nd part of Lost Planet of the Gods. What if Serina didn't die? What if APollo got in the way?


_**Lost Planet of the Gods pt.2**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

When most of blue squadron was on Kobol, Apollo, Serina, and Adama were leaving the tomb. The cylons were attacking Kobol. The cylon was about to hit Serina.

"Serina!" Apollo shouted as he pushed Serina out of the way. The cylon shot his gun and it hit Apollo. Apollo cried out in pain as he fell to the ground.

"Apollo!" Serina cried. She killed the cylon and kneeled down next to Apollo. She put Apollo's head on her lap. "Apollo." She cried. Apollo was gasping in pain. Adama kneeled next to Serina and Apollo.

"We need to get him to the Galactica." Adama said. Then Starbuck came. "You need to carry him to the shuttle." Starbuck did. Apollo cried loudly in pain. When they got Apollo to the shuttle, they put him on the small bed. When Apollo was put on the bed, Serina went to his side and covered him with a blanket. Then she kissed Apollo's forehead. She held Apollo's hand and kissed it. Apollo opened his eyes and looked at Serina.

"My side. It's feels like it's on fire." Apollo panted.

"I know. You'll be fine." Serina whispered as she used her left hand to rubbed Apollo's forehead.

"It hurts to breath."

"Shh. You need to rest."

Apollo nodded. Apollo squeezed Serina's hand and groaned as a wave of pain passed through his side.

"The pain?" Serina asked. Apollo nodded. Several centons they got to the Galactica. When they got to the Galactica, they took Apollo to life center. Dr. Salik came and checked Apollo over. Apollo was covered in layers of sweat.

"We need to get him into surgery." Dr. Salik said.

"How bad?" Adama wondered.

"He could die in a matter of centons."

"Hurry."

"Let's go."

So they took Apollo into surgery. During the surgery, Apollo stopped breathing.

"Doctor, he stopped breathing." Cassie said.

"You know what to do." Dr. Salik ordered. SO Cassie did CPR. A few minutes later, Apollo gasped and started breathing. When Apollo was out of surgery, Dr. Salik and Cassiopeia checked Apollo over.

"We'll have to be careful. He could easily die. If he's not careful, he could end up with internal bleeding. He'll also have a fever for a while. So we must watch him carefully." Dr. Salik explained.

"Yes, sir." Cassie answered. Cassie went to see Adama, Muffit, Serina and Boxey.

"How is he?" Serina asked.

"He's still very weak but he can make it."

"Can we see him?"

"Yes. He still asleep."

SO they went to see Apollo. Apollo was in bed unconscious. Serina sat down on a chair that was next to his bed. She found Apollo's right hand and squeezed it gently. She saw that Apollo was still covered in sweat. Serina took a wet cloth and wiped Apollo's pale face. Then Apollo slowly opened his eyes.

"Apollo." Serina gasped.

"Serina, what happened?" Apollo whimpered.

"You were hit by a gun. We got you to the Galactica just in time."

Then Boxey came over.

"Dad, are you going to be ok?" Boxey whispered.

"I'll be fine. I just need to rest. Don't worry I'll be ok." Apollo replied.

"When you're better can you tuck me into bed?"

"Ok."

Boxey smiled and tried to hug Apollo.

"I think someone needs to go to bed." Apollo said.

"Can I stay with you? Please?" Boxey begged.

"Fine."

Boxey smiled and laid down on the bed next to Apollo. Apollo wrapped his left arm around Boxey's shoulders. A few minutes later, Boxey fell asleep.

"How bad?" Apollo asked.

"Very bad." Adama replied.

"Don't do that again. You scared me." Serina cried as she wiped Apollo's forehead.

"Sorry but I couldn't let you die." Apollo croaked.

"I know but you nearly died. I can't lose you."

"I know."

Serina put her head on Apollo's right shoulder. Apollo kissed Serina's head and wrapped his right arm around her back. Serina and Apollo fell asleep. The next morning, Boxey woke up. He sat up and looked down at Apollo and Serina. He saw that Apollo's face was covered in sweat. He could hear Apollo's labored breath. He realized that Apollo was paler than before. Boxey got off the bed and found Cassiopeia.

"Hey, Boxey." Cassie greeted.

"Cassiopeia, I think somethings wrong with daddy." Boxey panicked. So Cassie and Boxey went to see Apollo. Serina was awake.

"What's going on?" Serina asked as she watched Cassiopeia check Apollo over.

"Boxey was right. Something is wrong with Apollo." Cassie answered. Then she got Dr. Salik. Salik came in and checked Apollo's temperature and pulse.

"He's worse. We'll have to operate." Salik sighed. Then Apollo woke up.

"Apollo." Serina cried tearfully.

"What's happening?" Apollo panted.

"You're getting worse. Get some rest."

"I'll be fine."

Then Apollo started coughing. Blood splattered out of Apollo's mouth.

"We need to operate now." Salik urgently said.

"Apollo, I love you." Serina whispered.

"I love you too. I'll be fine." Apollo rasped. Then Boxey came over. Boxey had tears running down his face. "Boxey, I want you to take care of your mother. Ok?"

"Ok. Will you be fine?" Boxey cried.

"I'll be fine."

Then Salik and Cassiopeia got Apollo into surgery. They fixed Apollo up. As Apollo was in surgery, Serina hugged Boxey. Both of them cried. Then Adama came.

"What happened?" Adama asked.

"Apollo got worse. He's in surgery now. He woke up before they did. He was in pain. It was visible." Serina cried. Adama sat down and put a hand on Serina's shoulder.

"He'll be fine. He's strong."

Boxey looked up with tear filled eyes.

"Will daddy be ok?" Boxey cried.

"I know he will. Your father was always good at fighting. Even when he was a baby." Adama said. As Dr. Salik and Cassiopeia operated on Apollo, Apollo's pulse got much weaker.

"Doctor, his pulse is weaker. He's near death." Cassie said.

"That's going to happen. He'll get better in a couple minutes." Dr. Salik answered. Then Apollo had a seizure. Salik stopped what he was doing and did what he could for Apollo. Several minutes later, Apollo calmed down.

"That was a bad one. Another one like that and he could die." Cassie sighed.

"I know."

Salik and Cassiopeia fixed Apollo up the best they could. When they were done, they took Apollo back to his room. Cassie stayed and watched over Apollo while Salik went to see Serina and Boxey. When Serina saw him, she stood up.

"How is he?" Serina wondered.

"He's still weak. His right lung was hit by the gun. It caused internal bleeding. We managed to stop it. He'll be very weak for a while. When he wakes, he shouldn't talk. He had a seizure. He could have another one." Salik explained.

"How bad was the seizure?"

"Very bad."

"Can we see him?"

"Sure. He'll need support."

So Serina, Adama, and Boxey went to see Apollo. Serina went to Apollo's side and sat on the chair. Boxey sat on Serina's lap. Adama went to Apollo's right side and sat on the chair. He put his hand on Apollo's. They watched over Apollo. Several hours later, Apollo stirred. Adama looked at Apollo and smiled.

"Apollo?" Adama whispered.

"Father?" Apollo whimpered. Apollo slowly opened his eyes. Adama smiled sadly at Apollo. Then he kissed Apollo's forehead.

"How do you feel?"

"Really weak."

"You'll get better. You scared us."

"Why am I so sore?"

"You had a seizure during the surgery."

"Was it bad?"

"Yes. Very bad but you'll be fine."

"Daddy, are ok?" Boxey asked quietly as he grabbed Apollo's hand.

"I'll be fine." Apollo croaked.

"You don't look too good."

"I don't feel too good."

"Can you tell me a story?"

"Ok."

Boxey sat on the bed next to Apollo.

"When I was a kid, I had a daggit. I called him Buddy. One day, I was in the woods with my brother Zac. We were playing when a cylon came out. I was only 14 yarhens old. Zac was 8. We both were afraid. We ran. When we got away from the cylon, we saw that Buddy was gone. We got lost. It was dark and cold. Me and Zac found a very small cave. We went in it and tried to sleep. I hugged Zac and put him closest to the cave wall. I felt really tired. I had taken my jacket off and covered Zac with it. I was cold and tired. Buddy had gotten home and got my father." Apollo explained.

"I grabbed a few blankets and got Tigh. We went to the woods to find them. It took a while. It had started to snow. Buddy led us to the cave Apollo and Zac were in. Apollo wasn't shivering. Zac was. Apollo had protected Zac and kept him warm. Tigh took Zac and wrapped him in a blanket. Apollo was still awake but only just. I told him how proud I was. He smiled slightly and then he closed his eyes. I told him to stay awake. He opened his eyes. I wrapped him up in the 2 blankets that I had. I picked him up and carried him home. Tight carried Zac. When we got home, Ila was worried. We put Zac and Apollo in Apollo's bed and tried to warm them up. Zac woke up by morning. When he saw Apollo he hugged Apollo. We tried to get him to eat and drink but he wouldn't. Apollo was very pale. He had just started shivering. Ila was very scared. When Apollo woke up, he was a bit sick. We managed to get both boys to eat and drink. Apollo had a cold for a while. He didn't let Zac go. Zac didn't even want to go. He was happy to stay with Apollo. When Apollo was allowed to get up, he would keep Zac close at all times. It was very cute when they fell asleep on top of each other." Adama finished.

"What happened to Zac?" Boxey asked.

"He died when the cylons attacked Caprica. You would have loved him. He would have been a good uncle."

"Did Buddy die too?"

"Yes. He died around the time Apollo became a captain."

Boxey looked at Apollo who had tear filled eyes.

"Apollo, you should get some sleep. You look like you're going to pass out." Adama ordered.

"Ok. Can I have some water first?" Apollo croaked. Adama got Apollo a cup of water. He helped Apollo sit up. He helped Apollo drink the water. When Apollo was done, he pushed the cup away and laid down. Apollo fell asleep quickly. Boxey sat on Serina's lap and fell asleep.

"What did you mean earlier when you said that Apollo could survive hard times like this since he was a baby?" Serina wondered.

"When he was only 4 yarhens old, there was an attack near Caprica. We had to take shelter underground with several other families. As we fled to the shelter, Apollo got hit by some debris. He cried in pain as he fell. I picked him up and carried him to safety. There wasn't a lot of food or water. He laid on a bed with several broken ribs, a long gash on his chest, and a ruptured appendix. He was in and out of consciousness. When he was awake, he was usually screaming in pain. The people there said that he was as good as dead. Then some of the people got ill including Apollo. He was already really weak. The sicker he got, the worse his injuries got. The gash on his chest was infected. Most of the people that had fallen ill, had died. He was coughing up blood one night, when we realized why he and several others were ill. They all had inhaled a deadly gas. There was a doctor who managed to save Apollo. He also removed Apollo's appendix.

"Ila was pregnant with Athena. She was holding Apollo as he slept. She was in pain. It got worse till she was screaming in pain. I took Apollo and put him on his bed. Then I helped Ila lay down. She gave birth to Athena. When Apollo woke up, he stumbled over and sat down on my lap. Ila was asleep so I held Athena. Apollo looked down at Athena with a smile on his face. He gently grabbed Athena's small hand. Apollo loved Athena. He always called her Thena." Adama explained.

"He still calls her that." Serina sighed. Then Cassiopeia came over.

"Do you want a blanket for Boxey?" Cassie asked.

"Yes. Thank you."

So Cassie got a blanket for Boxey. She helped Serina cover Boxey up. Adama left a few minutes later. For the next few days, Apollo slowly got better. Apollo was awake and was propped up slightly. Boomer and Starbuck went to see him.

"Hey, Apollo. How are you?" Starbuck asked.

"I'm still really weak but I feel a bit better. What are you guys doing here?" Apollo rasped.

"We wanted to see you. I'll say this. You look better than you did when the cylon shot you."

"Yeah. Thanks. Dr. Salik said that I'll be up and about in a couple sectons."

"I bet you'll be happy." Boomer said.

"Yeah."

So Starbuck, Apollo, and Boomer talked for several minutes. A few weeks later, Apollo was up and about. He moved in with Serina and Boxey. One night, Apollo was telling Boxey a story. When Apollo finished the story, he picked Boxey up.

"Are you going to tuck me in like you promised?" Boxey wondered.

"Yep." Apollo replied as he put Boxey on the bed. He helped Boxey under the covers.

"Go to sleep. You have a busy day."

"Ok. I love you Dad."

"Love you too, Boxey."

Then Apollo went into Serina's room and got ready for bed. He went to bed with Serina by his side.

"I'm happy that we're both alive." Serina whispered.

"Me too. Let's get some sleep." Apollo quietly sighed.

"Ok. Just be careful tomorrow morning. Boxey will come in here and jump on you or me till one of us wakes up."

"Ok."

So they went to sleep. The next morning, Boxey woke up. He went into his parents' room and jumped onto the bed.

"Mommy, daddy, wake up!" Boxey shouted as he jumped on the bed. Apollo opened his eyes and looked at Boxey.

"Boxey." Apollo groaned.

"Told you to be careful." Serina said as she sat up.

"Hurry up. I'm hungry." Boxey whined. Serina and Apollo laughed.

THE END


End file.
